Welcome To Sickbay Please Take A Number
by Begoogled
Summary: It’s another ordinary day for Doctor Phlox. But can the crew of Enterprise keep out of trouble? COMPLETE.
1. Logic

**Welcome To Sickbay – Please Take A Number**

Summary: It's another ordinary day for Doctor Phlox. But can the crew of Enterprise keep out of trouble?

* * *

Beta: Kathy Rose

Spoilers: Dear Doctor

Time frame: This story takes place sometime during the Second Season.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters. This is all written for non-commercial enjoyment. No animals were hurt during this story. Can't say the same for some Starfleet officers…

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I never thought I would start writing, but you inspired me to 'give something back to the community'. Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Logic**

It was quiet in the ship's corridors when Doctor Phlox walked the short distance from his quarters to the mess hall. He had decided to start the day early, and did not want to miss a good breakfast. He was happy to find his favourite blueberry pancakes waiting for him. While enjoying his meal at a table near the viewport, the doctor had some time to study the vista outside.

In the past hour Enterprise had entered into a geosynchronous orbit with the planet Vasga. From this distance, the clouded orb reminded him of his first journey to Earth. However, this planet had only two large continents, and a band of smaller islands circling them. The great planes of water that surrounded the landmasses had a certain purple tinge - like lavender - that gave Vasga its distinctive feature.

His thoughts turned toward the crew of Enterprise. _Humans are such an excitable species. They grasp every opportunity to meet other races and learn about new cultures. And they are remarkably resilient. It is fascinating to observe them when they are acting under duress. _The doctor hoped he would learn about new aspects of human behaviour today.

When Phlox had finished the last of his pancakes, the trickle of early birds entering the mess hall had become a steady stream of Alpha-shift crew preparing for another day.

The sickbay doors opened with a soft "whoosh" when Doctor Phlox entered the darkened room. Only soft twittering and the occasional rattle were heard from the covered cages in the far corner, which became louder when the lights came on.

"Good morning, my little friends, I hope you all had a good night's sleep," the doctor chirped. He tapped his finger on the cage of his beloved Pyrithian bat. "You must be hungry."

Putting several food containers on a tray, he started feeding his menagerie, all the while making small talk or clucking noises to his – well, he wouldn't call them 'pets', but he had to admit he had grown quite fond of them.

While he was refilling an empty canister with moth larvae, he heard the doors open again.

"Doctor." It was the low, crisp voice of Subcommander T'Pol.

"Ah, Subcommander, I'll be right with you." He closed the canister and put it on the shelf. He turned around and walked to T'Pol who stood just inside the closed doors.

_Was it his imagination, or did she seem somewhat… flustered?_

"What can I do for you, Subcommander?" he asked with a smile.

"I require another injection of nasal numbing agent," she stated without preamble.

_Aha. That explained her disposition._

"Mmm, I thought your last injection would reduce any distinctive odours for at least another three weeks? But, as the human saying goes: the customer is always right!" He beamed.

The humour was lost on the Vulcan officer. Phlox, not deterred, continued, "It will only take a moment."

As he was preparing a hypospray with the drug, Phlox was curious. "When did you first notice the effects of the injection were wearing off?"

T'Pol clasped her hands behind the small of her back. "I became aware of my olfactory senses being heightened during breakfast with the captain." She paused for a moment. "The offending smell seemed to emanate from the captain's pet."

The doctor looked up from his task at hearing this. "Was captain Archer feeding Porthos anything?" he asked suspiciously.

One sculptured eyebrow of the Subcommander rose to its usual position. "He did give the dog some yellow pieces of dairy product… cheese, I believe it was called."

Phlox shook his head. "How many times do I have to tell the captain not to feed Porthos any cheese?" he muttered under his breath.

"Doctor?" T'Pol queried.

"Nothing, nothing!" he answered hastily. He had forgotten that Vulcans have excellent hearing. "I just need to remind the captain about Porthos' gastrointestinal conflict with cheese."

He walked back to T'Pol and administered the drug to her neck.

"The intestines are very complex organs in any creature, even those of humans, and should be nurtured with great care." Phlox was warming up to the subject. "Most people, for example, are not aware that their body does not digest and absorb certain carbohydrates in the small intestine, because of a shortage of certain enzymes." He chuckled. "Why, a few weeks ago, Chef prepared a special Mexican cuisine, with that festive name, 'Chili con carne'. The aroma that was wafting through the corridors afterwards smelled like...

"Doctor!" The voice of the subcommander pulled him from his reverie.

"I'm sorry, Subcommander. What did you want to say?"

T'Pol looked slightly miffed. "The mission of the away team to the planet Vasga has to be finalized. So if you will excuse me…"

"Oh, of course Subcommander, I would not want to keep you from your work." Phlox smiled warmly.

With a nod, the Vulcan science officer quickly left sickbay.

While putting away the used hypospray, Doctor Phlox reminisced of the mineral springs in Tuneer Yok on Denobula that the odour had reminded him of, and the good times he spent there on his honeymoon with his third wife. _Maybe I should mention the lovely spot to Doctor Lucas in my next letter_…

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	2. Diligence

**Chapter 2: Diligence**

**

* * *

**

His morning schedule had been pretty empty today, so Phlox thought it time to check on sickbay's inventory. With a padd in one hand and a scanmarker in the other, the doctor made good progress in comparing the medical supplies in the cabinets with his administration on the padd. He was standing hunched in the supply room, halfway through his list of stimulants, when he heard someone calling.

"Hello? Phlox?"

He straightened and put his padd on top of the cabinet.

"Anybody in here?" The voice sounded urgent.

The doctor quickly walked to the main room. "Commander Tucker, what seems to be the problem?"

Trip was cradling his right hand. "The back of my hand became intimately acquainted with the EPS safety grid," he said with a grimace, "and it hurts something fierce."

Phlox took his medical scanner from the side table, and held it next to the injured limb. A large mark on the back of the commander's hand had turned angry red, and showed the beginning of blistering.

"Just as I suspected, a second-degree burn. They can be quite painful, but heal quickly if they are properly treated." The doctor waved the scanner upward. "Heart and circulation appear to be normal." He turned the device off. "Please be seated on the bio-bed, Commander. I will get the dermaline gel, and something for the pain."

"Sure, doc." Trip settled on the bed, careful not to jostle his hand.

Phlox returned with a hypospray. "This is a mild analgesic. It should work immediately," he said while pressing the cool instrument to the commander's wrist.

"That's a relief." Trip closed his eyes for a moment. "Thanks, Doc."

"Now let's apply the gel, hmm?" Phlox started to spread some of the gelatinous substance on the damaged skin with a small brush. "You were working on the EPS network?"

Trip's eyes were riveted on the doctor's progress. "Yeah, I was doing maintenance on one of the EPS taps on B-deck. I was almost finished when I lost grip on my hyper spanner." The commander sighed. "'Course it had to fall right between the tap and the plasma manifold, so I had some trouble reachin' it. Must've touched the safety grid, and that's how I ended up here," he concluded.

The doctors' voice sounded bemused. "Is maintenance on EPS taps normally not conducted by two members of Engineering as a safety procedure?"

"Uh, well…I…"

Phlox looked up from his brush. The commander looked a bit nervous, and was running his good hand through his blond locks absent-mindedly. He let out a breath.

"I told Crewman Taylor to monitor the plasma flow from Engineering before we were finished. I didn't think it would be necessary."

"You were very lucky, Commander. Although my knowledge of this ship's internal workings is limited, I do remember hearing that the power discharge near EPS taps can be lethal."

"I know," said Trip contritely, "I'm the Chief Engineer. I'm the first who should stick to the rules." He shook his head ruefully. "Heck, I helped _make_ those rules."

Doctor Phlox had finished applying the coating of gel. "I will need to dress the burn, so it won't become infected." He opened a small package with a sterilized gauze bandage inside. "Please keep the bandage clean and dry." He loosely secured it around the engineer's hand.

"I hope this doesn't mean I can forget my shore leave," Trip uttered somberly.

"It is a minor injury. If no infection takes place, you will be fully recovered in a day or two," Phlox answered soothingly. Then he said, "I was unaware that there would be time for the crew to visit the planet?"

Trips' face lit up. "The captain told me this morning. He received a subspace transmission from the Vasgot, the people of Vasga. They seemed very friendly. They look a lot like humans, as far as he could tell, and the only difference is their long, pointy chin. Also, both men and women seem to wear their long, dark hair in plaits."

The doctor had finished dressing the bandage, and took a step back. Trip carefully stretched his arm, and then continued, "T'Pol told us that the Vulcans had limited contact with the Vasgot over the last century." He added pensively, "She didn't seem too happy about that. Kept wrinkling her nose..."

Phlox' smile turned even more upward. "Perhaps she had other things on her mind," he noted drily. "Maybe you should ask the subcommander."

"Nah, she would only tell me that 'Vulcans do not wrinkle their noses'," said Trip, mimicking the dispassionate voice of T'Pol quite well. "It makes you start wondering if Vulcans are ticklish…" he said with a smirk.

His tone grew serious again. "T'Pol also mentioned their extreme devotion to nature. They're a warp-capable species, and yet they spend most of their time worshipping animals, trees and such with elaborate rituals." Trip sounded confused.

Doctor Phlox seemed less perplexed. "It is not uncommon to see science and religion come together in a society. One can complement another. Even I use animals in my medicinal practice that some would find unorthodox," he pointed out.

Trip shrugged. "Anyhow, they don't seem to have any problems with deforestation, climate changes or the loss of bio-diversity. Must be a beautiful place to visit." The chief engineer slid off the bio-bed. "After the captain goes down this afternoon with Hoshi and Malcolm, and starts making the introductions, I hope to bring my camera and see this paradise for myself."

He started walking toward the exit, then stopped and turned around. "Thanks, Doc."

"You're welcome, Commander. Don't forget to stop by sickbay tomorrow to replace the bandage."

"Will do," said Trip, and with that he left.

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	3. Optimism

**Chapter 3: Optimism**

**

* * *

**

After finishing a list of sedatives, Doctor Phlox took a lunch-break from his inventory. When he entered the mess hall, half of the room was filled with eating and happily chattering crew members, who by now had heard the rumours of some R&R on the planet below. Standing in front of the food display, Phlox decided on a bowl of tomato soup and a chicken salad. _Much can be said of humans, but they always impress me with excellent cuisine._

He also noticed some interesting red fruit that he had not tried before. He put two of those on his food tray, and closed the hatch. Looking around for a place to eat his lunch, he saw Ensign Mayweather sitting alone at a corner table. The young helmsman had already spotted him, and was motioning for the doctor to come over.

"Ensign." Phlox carefully placed his tray on the small table, and sat opposite of Travis, who was eating with fervour and could only nod. Unfolding his napkin, he took a cursory glance at the other man's plate.

"May I ask what you are eating?"

Travis swallowed and replied, "It's called nasi goreng. It's fried rice with chicken, shrimp, onion." He looked at his plate. "And I think there's eggs in here, too. Oh, and soy sauce. This is good stuff," he declared before his sentence was cut off by another spoonful.

Phlox nodded, "Maybe I should have tried a portion of this 'nasi goreng' as well."

They ate in comfortable silence for a while.

Finishing the last of his meal, Travis spoke up, "You probably heard about the shore leave the captain has planned?"

"Yes, Commander Tucker mentioned it to me. He said that the Vasgot seem to be a peaceful people."

"I was on the bridge when Captain Archer spoke with the Chieftain. They welcomed us to visit their planet and get acquainted with their culture." The ensign grinned. "I must admit I felt relieved to finally meet a species that doesn't want to kill us."

"That would make my work that much easier," Phlox answered lightly, spooning the last of his tomato soup.

"They also sent us some information on their history, sciences and arts. Hoshi thought you'd want to know that they're pretty far in medicine, and are open to exchanging information on treatments."

The doctor was pleasantly surprised. He hadn't thought of broadening his medical knowledge on this planet yet. He made a mental note to thank the petite linguist for her thoughtfulness.

"Sounds like a wonderful way to spend my time on Vasga, Ensign."

_If the natural habitat of their wildlife was preserved, perhaps they have found alternate cures to universal diseases._

He started chewing on one of the long red fruit - which turned out to be more of a vegetable - contemplating what the Vasgot perspective could mean to highly contagious diseases like the Anchilles fever.

"Uh, Doctor?"

"Mmm?" Phlox was distracted from his pondering, and focused on Travis, who looked baffled. "Something the matter, Ensign?"

"Do you know what you're eating?"

The Denobulan smiled indulgently. "I haven't the slightest idea. I saw it in the food display, and thought I'd give it a try. It looked somewhat familiar, but it has a different, exotic flavour." He took another big bite.

Travis gulped. "It's a chili pepper. They're a side dish to the nasi goreng." The ensign's eyes were wide open. "Chili peppers are notorious because when you eat just a little bit of it, your mouth starts to feel hot and burning."

Phlox looked puzzled. "I do not feel a … burning sensation." He looked at the pepper, and then cautiously took another bite. Travis was watching him, enthralled.

The doctor swallowed, then shrugged. "It seems that the substance that gives this vegetable its heat does not have the same effect on Denobulan physiology."

"I wish I had that protection when my brother Paul challenged me to eat a whole chili pepper at once." Travis smiled ruefully. "I thought I'd die. Couldn't talk for a day, or eat any solid food on the next."

"How old were you then, Ensign?"

"Eight. Of course, my mom was mad as a wet hen. As a punishment, she didn't give me anything for the pain. Paul had to scrub cargo containers for a week." He chuckled. "I thought he had gotten off lightly."

* * *

After lunch with Ensign Mayweather, Phlox had scheduled quarterly physicals for two members of the crew. 

Crewman Bennett seemed in good health, but she had a tendency to gain weight. He advised her to keep a balanced diet, and work out more often in the gym, since limited space on a starship is detrimental to overall fitness.

While he was examining Ensign Burrows, who had sprained his ankle during a drill in the armoury last month, the comm sprang to life.

"T'Pol to Sickbay."

"Just a moment, Ensign." The doctor pressed the reponse button. "Phlox here."

"Doctor, Shuttlepod One is returning from the planet," said the cool voice of the Vulcan officer, "Stand by for a medical emergency."

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	4. Dedication

**Chapter 4: Dedication**

**

* * *

**

Doctor Phlox was waiting just inside the decon chamber when Shuttlepod One was brought aboard. He gripped his med-kit hard. T'Pol had cut off communications because Enterprise was receiving an incoming message from the Chieftain of Vasga, leaving him no time to ask for specific information.

_Let's hope we have not started an interplanetary war._

The deck shuddered slightly when the launch bay doors closed, and Phlox heard soft hissing as the bay was being repressurized. Through the small observation window he could see the ramp being lowered, and the hatch of Shuttlepod One opening slowly.

Ensign Sato was the first to exit the pod. Studying her for a moment, she seemed unharmed, apart from some dark stains on her uniform; he dismissed them as not being bloodstains. The ensign turned around and offered her hand to the person after her. Phlox focused his attention on the hatch again. A disheveled, dark crop of hair appeared in the opening and a moment later the pale face of Lieutenant Reed became visible. He was sporting a big bruise on his cheek. Grabbing the hand Hoshi had held out for him, he weakly climbed upon the walkway. Captain Archer was right behind Reed, looking grim and keeping a hand out, in case the lieutenant might stumble. The captain seemed to have kept his uniform clean, in contrast to the other members of the away team. The attire of the armoury officer especially seemed to be smeared. The doctor was anxious to examine him for possible injuries.

Phlox opened the door before the small party reached the entrance, the lieutenant limping a little and leaning on Hoshi for support. She guided him over to the nearest bench. Phlox took out his medical scanner. "Can someone tell me the extent of Lieutenant Reeds' injuries?"

"It's not that seri…" Reed began, but Hoshi interrupted him.

"He twisted his knee and received a blow to the head. I think he has a concussion." She looked worriedly at the lieutenant, who had closed his eyes and was leaning his head against the wall. "He seemed dazed while we were on the planet's surface."

Phlox checked his readings on the scanner and nodded. The findings were as Hoshi had described. He looked at Captain Archer, who stopped pacing back and forth in the small room. "Ensign Sato is correct. Lieutenant Reed has sustained a mild concussion. I can treat him in sickbay." The captain nodded sharply. Phlox looked at the wall monitor and said, "None of you were exposed to dangerous substances."

"I'll be on the bridge," the captain said brusquely, and left without looking at Reed or Sato.

Phlox was somewhat puzzled by the captain's behaviour and the look of sympathy that Hoshi shot at the armoury officer. But he did not have time to dwell on it; a patient needed him.

"Lieutenant, are you able to stand?"

Malcolm Reed opened his eyes. "I think so," he murmured.

"I'm going to take a brain scan to make sure there is no damage."

With the help of the doctor and Hoshi, the lieutenant was able to walk the short distance to sickbay and lie down on the bio-bed.

When the bed had retracted inside the imaging chamber, Hoshi turned to the doctor. "I'm worried about him, Phlox. Malcolm didn't seem himself. He hardly said a word while we were in the shuttlepod."

Phlox calmly answered, "I noticed it, too. Normally, he would put up a verbal fight against being kept in sickbay." He looked at the scans of Lieutenant Reed's brain that were displayed on the monitor. "Symptoms of a concussion can range from a simple headache to confusion, nausea, unconsciousness and even amnesia." He turned back to Hoshi, who looked even more apprehensive, and smiled reassuringly. "The lieutenant will be fine after he has some rest."

When Malcolm was brought out from the chamber, the doctor had a hypospray ready. "This will help with any sense of vertigo or nausea." He continued, "It would be best if you changed into some clean clothes. You can find shorts and a T-shirt on a stool next to that curtain."

The lieutenant nodded, and awkwardly got off the scanning bed. Hoshi quickly stepped forward to help him move slowly to the nearest side bed.

Doctor Phlox consulted the bioscan once more, then prepared a unit of sonambutril that should help the lieutenant with much needed rest. Behind him, he heard the soft voice of Hoshi, and the low reply of the armoury officer.

He heard a thump. Phlox raised his head.

A groan, then another thud. He turned around. Two black, Starfleet boots were lying carelessly in the corner.

Hoshi closed the curtain and came to stand next to the doctor.

"I should change into a fresh uniform and return to the bridge," she informed him. "Is it all right if I check on him later?"

"The lieutenant needs his rest now, but I'm certain the medication will be worn off in a few hours." Phlox looked kindly toward the young ensign. "He'll be happy to see a familiar face when he wakes up."

"Thank you, Doctor."

* * *

After Lieutenant Reed had changed into more comfortable clothes, Phlox helped him get settled on the bed. He put a cooling unit around the swollen knee, and made sure the injured leg was elevated to keep the blood circulating.

He took the prepared hypospray from the side table and showed it to Reed. "This is a sedative that will render you unconscious for several hours. It will give your body time to heal."

The dark-haired officer had kept quiet during the doctors' monologue, so when Phlox pulled a light blanket over Lieutenant Reed, he was surprised to hear him whisper morosely, "I failed the captain."

"Lieutenant?"

But Lt. Malcolm Reed had already succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

Doctor Phlox was left to wonder the meaning of this confession. _Was that why the captain seemed angry?_

_

* * *

_

To Be Continued…

A/N: There's a small tribute in this chapter to my wonderful beta, Kathy Rose, and her latest story "Flying Blind". Did you recognize it?


	5. Healing

A/N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I really appreciate it.

For those of you who were wondering what the tribute was in chapter 4, the key is: Malcolm – Hoshi – boots.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Healing**

**

* * *

**  
The soft beeping of the biofunction monitor alerted Doctor Phlox that Lieutenant Reed was waking up. He pulled away from his microscope and came to stand next to the bed.

Blinking slowly, the armoury officer became aware of his surroundings.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, lieutenant. How are you feeling?" Phlox asked cheerfully.

"Like I spent too much time at the 602 Club." Malcolm Reed answered, his voice hoarse. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About three hours. Commander Tucker was here some time ago, but I told him you were still heavily sedated." The doctor helped the armoury officer into a sitting position and poured him a glass of water, which Reed accepted gratefully.

After quenching his thirst, the lieutenant wearily rubbed his eyes. "Is there any word from the captain?"

Phlox detected a hint of anxiety creeping through the words. "No. But I'm sure he is still unaware that you are awake." The doctor tried to lighten his mood. "The commander told me that the captain and T'Pol were still negotiating with the Vasgot."

His patient shook his head ruefully. "This mess is all my fault. If I hadn't pulled that phase pistol…"

Phlox was curious, but dared not ask more. The lieutenant was despondent as it was. There was no need to add to his suffering by letting him relive the experience.

"I'm sure you acted rationally and to the best of your abilities, considering the circumstances," Phlox said, adding to himself, w_hatever those circumstances might be._

"I'm not sure I did, Doctor. T'Pol had already warned us…" The lieutenant's voice died away as the sickbay doors opened, and Captain Archer walked in. Ensign Sato followed on his heels. They stopped at the foot of the bed.

"Doctor, Lieutenant."

The frown that Phlox had noted earlier on the captain's face was gone now. Jonathan Archer was instead wearing an easy smile. Hoshi, who was standing next to the captain, looked content. _All is well that ends well._

"Captain," Phlox greeted.

"Sir," the lieutenant acknowledged.

The doctor looked back at Lieutenant Reed, who was staring straight ahead, and had not seen the smile of his commanding officer.

"At ease, Malcolm," the captain said.

The lieutenant relaxed slightly but still did not turn his head toward Archer.

_He expects a reprimand, and is ready to face the consequences of his actions._

Archer let out a sigh, showing Phlox that he also knew it was going to be difficult to change Reed's mind. "How are you feeling, Malcolm?"

"Better, sir," the Brit said stiffly.

"I was going to release Lieutenant Reed tonight, so that he can sleep in his own quarters," Phlox offered.

"Good to hear that." The captain looked a bit uncomfortable at the lack of response he got from his armoury officer. He said, "While the away team was returning to Enterprise, T'Pol received a hail from the Vasgot. They were not happy with the outcome of this first contact, to put it mildly, and were holding an emergency council. They would keep us informed, they said, and closed the channel."

Looking at the lieutenant's stoic face, he hastily continued. "An hour ago, the Chieftain contacted us again. He apologized, and told us that they had misread the situation. He stated that their ceremonies were held to celebrate life, and should not be put above life itself." He paused. "They wanted to thank you personally, Malcolm, for pointing this out to them."

"Sir?" A crack had appeared in the Lieutenant's outer façade. He looked confused.

"The Chieftain was not aware of your duty to protect the lives of this crew, Lieutenant. That is an honour that is bestowed on very few Vasgot." Archer's eyes twinkled. Subcommander T'Pol thought it 'expedient' not to point out to the Chieftain that you are also our 'destruction' specialist.

"So, the people of Vasga have formally extended us a new invitation to visit their planet, and would be delighted if Lieutenant Malcolm Reed celebrated life with them," he finished.

He laughed at Reed's bewildered expression. "Shuttlepod One leaves at 0900 hours, Lieutenant. I expect you to be ready." And with that, Captain Archer turned and left sickbay.

Hoshi took a step closer to the biobed and smiled. "How are you feeling now, Malcolm?"

The armoury officer took a moment for introspection, and then looked at her beaming face. "Quite well. Thank you," he said with a sincere smile.

"Ready to get some dinner in the mess hall?" she asked.

He turned to Phlox and asked, "Doctor?"

"You may leave sickbay whenever you're ready, Lieutenant."

Malcolm, seemingly in a much better mood, pushed the blanket away and slid of the bio-bed.

"Although," the doctor added thoughtfully, "you might want to put on a clean uniform first?"

Hoshi giggled, while Malcolm blushed lightly and took the proffered blue bundle of clothes from Phlox. When Hoshi didn't move, the lieutenant rolled his eyes.

"Hoshi, some privacy, please."

She smiled sweetly and purred, "Take your time, lieutenant," before she closed the curtain with a flourish.

Hoshi walked towards Phlox, who was looking through his microscope. "Found anything interesting, Doctor?"

"Mmh? Yes, I was actually looking at some samples I took from Mister Reed's stained uniform. Can you tell me why there were traces of animal excrement on your clothing?"

Hoshi blinked. Then she got an evil glint in her eye. "You mean, why Malcolm and I had manure on us? That is quite an amazing story to tell, Doctor."

"Which I'm sure the doctor is not interested to hear right now," a voice muttered behind the screen.

Phlox looked at Ensign Sato, then said loudly, "I'm all ears."

* * *

Final Chapter Tomorrow! 


	6. Happy Endings

**Chapter 6: Happy endings**

**

* * *

**

Hoshi winked at the doctor and settled on an empty bio-bed. She composed herself for a moment, and then began, "Captain Archer selected Malcolm and me to go down to the planet Vasga with him, to meet the Chieftain and make first contact on behalf of Earth. When the captain landed the shuttlepod on the platform, a large crowd of people had gathered around it. The Chieftain and three council members met us on the landing padd. They wore beautiful, long, multi-layered robes with vibrant colors." Hoshi turned her head slightly. "All the men and women there were wearing colourful garments. I'm not sure if that was their standard dress, or in honour of our welcome."

She shrugged. "After the captain introduced us to the delegation, they led us down the platform to their city hall. Halfway there, though, we stopped at a paddock. The Chieftain explained that it was custom for all visiting females to put a garland of flowers around the neck of a Zartu."

"What is a… Zartu?" Phlox queried.

"It's an animal that looks a lot like a hairy pig, but it is the size of a horse and has big tusks."

"A giant boar." Lieutenant Reed had opened the curtain with one hand, while tugging at his collar with the other. "I put the cooling pack on the side table," he told the Doctor.

Phlox nodded his thanks. "Please continue, Ensign."

"Zartu are worshipped by the Vasgot. They are a symbol of fertility and prosperity, or so the Chieftain told me. By placing the garland, I would bless their people, as well as mine. So we all stepped inside the pasture, along with some of the crowd, who were watching our every move with great interest."

"Now I know what it feels like to be a celebrity," Malcolm noted drily. "They were coming so close that I wanted to tell them to just bugger off." He added in a serious tone, "They made my job much more difficult."

Hoshi, buoyed by this confession, continued, "The Zartu was grazing about fifteen meters away. One of the women placed a garland with bright red flowers in my hands, and the first few meters I was almost pushed toward the animal by eager bystanders. I must admit that I felt intimidated by the beast, but I didn't say anything." Hoshi laughed humorlessly. "I wasn't going to cower in front of the captain and the leaders of this alien world."

The lieutenant remarked cynically, "I thought the red garland was a bad sign."

"Red is not universal in attracting animals, lieutenant," Hoshi chided him, adding impishly, "and I thought they were pretty." Malcolm shook his head.

"I slowly walked to the Zartu, who seemed to become more active."

"Agitated," corrected Malcolm.

"Yes, agitated, almost as if he didn't like the smell of me."

"It didn't like your perfume?" The armoury officer sounded astonished.

Hoshi made a swipe at the lieutenant, who took a step back, and chuckled.

"Perhaps the Zartu could sense your anxiety." Phlox offered.

"That's what I thought too, so I bit my lip, straightened my shoulders and walked on."

Malcolm continued, "Captain Archer and I were both worried. Even from where we stood, we could see the Zartu moving with unease. The captain asked the Chieftain if we were allowed to come closer as well, but he answered that any man would bring imbalance to the offering. When I mentioned to him that the beast seemed agitated, he laughed and told us that Zartu are peaceful creatures," the lieutenant said indignantly.

Hoshi wrapped her arms tightly around her body. "When I finally got close enough, the Zartu acted like it was ready to bolt," she said softly. "I took a deep breath, and then reached with the garland toward the Zartu." She paused, almost reliving the moment. "It made a sudden move towards me, and I panicked, took a step backwards, and slipped on some Zartu-dung."

"By then I thought it time to intervene," the lieutenant said angrily. "I truly believed Hoshi was in danger. If not being impaled by this beast's tusks, she could be crushed. So I stepped out of the crowd, and took my phase pistol, ready for anything…" he stopped, let out a breath, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, not ready for anything," he relented. "I didn't expect to become a rugby football."

It was clear to Doctor Phlox that Lieutenant Reed was still blaming himself for the incident, but was starting to come to terms with it. "What happened?" he asked cautiously.

Hoshi interceded before the armoury officer could respond. She looked at Reed. "The captain told me that the people of Vasga weren't too pleased with the appearance of a weapon. A dozen Vasgot, men and women –- " Malcolm cringed at her words. " -- grabbed the lieutenant, and pushed him to the ground. They thought Malcolm was planning to kill the Zartu."

"I almost wish I had," the lieutenant groaned, rubbing his jaw carefully.

Hoshi smiled sadly. "When I scrambled up again, the Zartu had fled to the other side of the field. I turned around to see Captain Archer and the Chieftain trying to pull a group of angry Vasgot apart. I didn't realize immediately that you were somewhere underneath those bodies."

"I can't remember much of those last moments, I must've blacked out for a minute."

"You did seem out of it when we finally got to you, but you were conscious by that time." Hoshi looked puzzled. "I still don't understand how you could keep hold of your phase pistol with all the confusion."

"It's rule number one at basic weapons' training: never lose your gun." He said smugly.

"Boys and their toys," she countered sweetly.

"Hoshi!"

She seemed unfazed by his outburst, while their sparring match greatly amused Doctor Phlox.

"As it was," the linguist continued, smiling at the furrowed brow of Lieutenant Reed, "the captain franticly apologized to the Chieftain for the commotion we caused, and we left the planet in a hurry." She turned toward the doctor, "You know the rest of the story."

"An amazing tale, indeed."

"Trip will never let me live this one down," the lieutenant muttered darkly.

"It wasn't exactly my finest hour either," Hoshi admitted.

The armoury officer shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. I should have been able to protect you."

"My hero," she said.

Malcolm turned to glare at her, but, seeing the sincerity in her eyes, his features softened. "Anytime," he replied softly. Then his half-smile turned into a lopsided grin. "Do you know what's on the menu for tonight?"

Hoshi answered, "Nope, but I hope they still have a piece of that double chocolate cherry cake that Chef has been raving about."

"You and your chocolate," Malcolm chuckled as they walked to the exit.

At the sickbay doors, Hoshi paused. "Doctor, would you care to join us?"

_Humans are an intriguing species, but what defines them in the end is their friendship and loyalty. _It humbled Phlox to know that they had included him in that friendship. The Denobulan's smile widened, "I would be honoured."

He looked at his microscope. _Those bacteria can wait for another day.__Who knows how many treasures this manure contains. Perhaps even a cure for the common cold?_

Doctor Phlox chortled inwardly, turned off the lights, and ambled after his two friends.

THE END

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. I'd love to hear your comments! 


End file.
